1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color liquid crystal display apparatus suitable for displaying an achromatic color by using a twisted nematic liquid crystal and capable of displaying each color of red, blue and green.
2. Discussion of the Background
There has been known a super-twisted element for a method of obtaining a high density dot matrix display by increasing a twist angle of liquid crystal molecules between a pair of electrodes to thereby cause a sharp change of voltage-transmittance characteristics (T. J. Scheffer and J. Nehring, Appl. Phycs. Lett. 45(10)1021-1023(1984).
In the conventional method, however, the product .DELTA.n.multidot.d of the refractive index .DELTA.n of liquid crystal in a liquid crystal display element used and the thickness d of a liquid crystal layer was substantially in a range of 0.8 .mu.m-1.2 .mu.m (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10720/1985 which is referred to as conventional technique 1). According to the conventional technique, an excellent contrast could be obtained only by a specified combination of colors such as yellowish green and dark blue, bluish purple and pale yellow and so on.
Thus, in the conventional technique using such a liquid crystal display element, a monochrome display could not be effected. In order to improve the conventional technique, there was proposed a liquid crystal display apparatus capable of displaying a monochrome display and having a high contrast ratio wherein two liquid crystal cells of different helical structures are placed one on another; a voltage is applied to either cell and the other is merely used as an optically compensating plate (Report of Television Association 11 (27), p. 79 (1987) by Okumura et al.).
Also, there was proposed a method of providing a monochrome display by arranging a birefringent plate between the liquid crystal layer and a polarizing plate. Conventionally, a color liquid crystal display apparatus used for OA machines such as personal computers comprised the above-mentioned liquid crystal display element capable of effecting a monochrome display and color filters.
However, the color filters are expensive and have extremely low efficiency of utilization of light since a display is effected with three picture elements of red, blue and green. For instance, three picture elements of red, blue and green are used for displaying white, and even when the three picture elements are turned on, the brightness is 1/3 and accordingly, a bright display can not be obtained.
Several techniques have been proposed for color display apparatuses without having color filters. For instance, an electrically controlled birefringence (ECB) effect type liquid crystal display apparatus is known. In this apparatus, when gradation voltages (e.g., voltages for 8 gradations) are applied to a pixel, the orientation of liquid crystal molecules is changed depending on gradation voltages applied whereby .DELTA.n.multidot.d of the liquid crystal cells is changed. And various colors caused by the effect of the birefringence in the liquid crystal cell are used. In such an ECB effect type liquid crystal display apparatus, however, since liquid crystal is not have a twisted structure, a state of liquid crystal to be changed depending on an applied voltage was small, and a display by multiplexing driving could not be obtained.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 118516/1990 (conventional technique 2) discloses that various colors can be displayed by changing a voltage applied to a cell including twisted liquid crystal molecules. In this conventional technique 2, however, there is a problem that colors which can be developed are yellow, red, purple, bluish purple, bluish green and green, and a display of achromatic color such as black or white is impossible. It has been known that the visibility in usually used displays is considerably reduced if a display of black or white is not used. For instance, in a display of graphs, achromatic color of black or white is often chosen as a background color. Since the background color occupies a broader surface area in display, it is difficult to obtain a non-stimulative display when a color other than a monochrome color, such as yellow or green is used for the background color. As the basic of display, an expression with a line of black color on a white ground such as a letter or letters in black on a white paper, and such type of display is usually used. It is preferable to provide a display in blue, green and/or red in addition to a white/black display. Accordingly, a display apparatus which can not provide a white/black display lacks visibility.
The conventional technique 2 discloses that two layered structures using a compensation cell can provide a monochrome display. In this conventional technique, however, color development is achieved by applying a voltage to the compensation cell so that the compensationed cell does not function in an optical sense. Accordingly, in the display apparatus to be operated by multiplexing driving, it is impossible to mix a color of blue or green with white or black.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 183220/1990 (conventional technique 3) discloses that pixels are formed in a compensation cell to provide a display, and a color of blue or green can be provided along with black or white when the display apparatus is operated by multiplexing driving. However, each of the pixels in the two cells in the liquid crystal panel has to be formed in a one to one relation. In this case, the manufacture of the liquid crystal panel is difficult. Further, when the panel is watched from an oblique direction, mixing of color is observed due to an azimuth difference. The conventional technique is insufficient to provide a display and being quality of practically usable. Further, the liquid crystal panel of double layered structure increases the weight; it is difficult to control the gap in the liquid crystal cells, and yield of manufacture is further decreased.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 175125/1994 (conventional technique 4) discloses that an improvement of color can be obtained by using a phase difference plate. The claimed region of the conventional technique 4 is shown in FIG. 28 (hatching area). However, this publication does not disclose a display of achromatic color (white or black).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 301006/1994 (conventional technique 5) discloses in some embodiment that it is possible to display colors of blue, green, white and red. However, this conventional technique is so adapted that a display of blue color is provided when an applied voltage is low and a white color is developed when the applied voltage is increased. Accordingly, when lattice-like matrix driving is effected and if spaces between driving electrodes are blue, a generally blue display is provided even though the color of pixels is white, and white having good color purity can not be developed. Accordingly, it is preferable that the spaces between lines is of achromatic color. Namely, it is preferable that the spaces are substantially of achromatic color unless the voltage is applied. Further, when an achromatic color is to be presented by applying a voltage of intermediate tone, a slight change of voltage causes a change of color in a display since liquid crystal molecules to which an intermediate voltage is applied show a sudden change with a slight change of voltage. Accordingly, a beautiful display of achromatic color can not be obtained.
The same situation is applicable to a case that colors which are developed by applying intermediate voltages are used in the whole area of picture display. Generally, an achromatic color is used for the background color. In this case, the area of achromatic color occupies a large surface area. When the color occupying such a large surface area is deteriorated, the quality of display is considerably reduced. Accordingly, it is desirable to avoid the development of the achromatic color at an intermediate voltage in order to obtain a uniform color.
In consideration of the above-mentioned problems, it is preferable that a display of the achromatic color can be obtained when no voltage is applied or an OFF waveform is formed in multiplexing driving.
In Example 5 of the conventional technique 5, there is a description that a display of white, blue and green is possible. However, it also discloses that an applied voltage for developing white is 0.2 V or less, an applied voltage for developing blue is 1.3 V-2.2 V and an applied voltage for developing green is 3.0 V or more. In the conventional technique 5, it is apparently difficult to effect multiplexing driving. The driving voltages as described in Example 5 can be used only for a specified purpose of use.
Embodiment 6 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 301026/1994 (conventional technique 6) describes that a white display can be obtained with 0.9 V or 1.6 V or less. However, a large duty ratio can not be utilized for multiplexing driving when a display of green, red or blue is to be presented.
An embodiment in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 337397/1994 (conventional technique 7) describes that a white display is obtained when an OFF waveform is formed. However, the conventional technique 7 can not provide a display of red.
In the June 1994 issue of Nikkei Microdevices, page 34-39, a reflection type color liquid crystal display having white development is introduced.
A White-Red-Blue-Green color development is shown in FIG. 5 in page 38 of this magazine.